Meant To Be
by BeYourself27
Summary: I'm in love with my best friend. The only problems are he might not like me back, and one of my closest friends has a crush on him. As time goes on, I watch as he changes into someone he's not. But I can't watch anymore. If anyone could turn him back to the real him, I could. And I know just the way to do it. Even if it means letting go of the only guy I have ever, truly loved.


**Author's Note : Hey! This is my first fanfiction. Since I love the Percy Jackson series, I want to write a fanfiction about it. I absolutely love Percabeth! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson, but I will make up some characters in this story.**

**Annabeth's POV :**

I was sitting on my bed, trying to figure out the answer to a math question that was on my homework. It was difficult because all I could think about was what my friend Elena told me today.

She wanted to talk to me in private, so after school, I caught up with her as she was walking home, since our houses are directly in front of each others.

_" Hey Elena." I said, as I ran up to her._

_" Annabeth. Do you know why I wanted to talk to you? " She said with a serious face._

_"No. So, what's up?" _

_"I wanted to talk to you about Percy." Percy is my best friend. We met when we were in elementary school. He was the only one who could beat me in a race. I smiled at the thought of how we just became friends after that. I secretly had a small crush on him, but I would never dare to say it outloud. He probably doesn't like that way._

_"What about Percy?" I said. Elena never talks about him. _

_She sighed. _

_"I don't know. Everytime I'm around him, I feel different. I don't know how to explain it, but I think I'm starting to like him." She said, with her eyes gazing at the distance._

_"But you never talked to him before. You told me you had never seen him before until I saw you talking to him yesterday."_

_"You saw that? Yes, I told you that, but I'm sorry. I lied. We hang out sometimes. I just didn't tell you._

_"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I said._

_Suddenly, her phone rang._

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Look, I have to go. See you at school tomorrow, ok?" She said, without waiting for an answer and running off inside her house. _

Elena was one of my closest friends. We met each other in the seventh grade.

But knowing that she had a small crush on Percy, it made me a little jealous.

I sighed. He would never like me.

Ding! Ding! Ding! I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Annabeth!" A familiar voice said.

"Percy? Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Central Park with me."

"Sure. What time?"

"How about now?" He said.

"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok. See you there."

I hung up the phone. My house was really close to Central Park and so was Percy's. He lived in the same neighborhood as me, just on the other end of the street.

I got up and changed into a red tank top with a black leather jacket and blue skinny jeans with black boots. It was really cold outside.

My parents were at work while a babysitter was watching my brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

I walked out the door after I told Caroline, the babysitter, where I was going.

I walked to the middle of Central Park and spotted Percy in our usual place.

"Hey Percy." I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey." He said, turning to look at him.

Let's just say, he looks really handsome right now.

**Percy's POV:**

I turned around when a familiar voice called my name. I saw the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Hey." I said. I kept staring at Annabeth. We met when we were in elementary school. I have a crush on her, and let's just say, she would probably never like me back.

"You look nice." I said. Idiot. I smacked myself mentally in the head. Why didn't I say beautiful? I know, because I'm too scared to.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She said.

I wondered how she did that. She always had a way of making me lose control everytime she talks or laughs or smiles or.. well, you get the point.

"Thanks." I said.

" So why did you tell me to come here?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see my best friend. Is that so bad?"

She laughed, which is pretty much the most beautifulest sound you would ever hear.

She walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. We then letted go and started talking as if we didn't even talk to each other this morning at school.

I stared at her as she talked about her classes. Her beautiful blond hair gleamed in the moonlight, making her more beautiful. Her gray eyes dazzled as she talked.

We talked until we had to go home.

I walked her home and then walked back to my house. My mom was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up, so I just quietly walked up to my room.

I picked up a picture of Annabeth and I in the third grade.

I smiled at the memory.

Some things could never be forgotten.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of my new story. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review! There will be more Percabeth!**


End file.
